


Desechados: Pesadilla (Especial de halloween)

by Zzsark_Stormbeard



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Horror, Ink Monster Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzsark_Stormbeard/pseuds/Zzsark_Stormbeard
Summary: La líder de la resistencia, Alissa Inkwell, esta en gran sufrimiento y desesperacion luego de la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Después de no dormir por varias horas, decide dormir con drogas.Y nadie se esperaba lo que le estaba por ocurrir...(Especial de Halloween)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bendy And The Ink Machine





	Desechados: Pesadilla (Especial de halloween)

19 Octubre

12:35a.m.

"No estoy loca. No es un delirio. Yo se que él está bien. Yo sé que él esta vivo. Volverá... ... Volverá... ... No puedo liderar sin Brock... ... No..."

...

"No duermo hace 35 horas... ... Mis ojos arden. Mis dedos duelen. Mis dientes crujen. Luna dijo que necesitaba dormir como sea. Lo voy a hacer... ... Pero quien estará al mando mientras? Mi puta pierna me hace sufrir cada ves más. Soy inútil... ... Siempre lo fui... ..."

"... B... ... B estará al mando junto a Luna por ahora... ... Estaré descansando... ... Volveré... Y me vengaré de todos y cada uno de ellos... Los haré mierda con mis propias manos... ... Pero primero... Debo dormir... ... Luna me dio de sus pastillas para dormir... Espero que sea la solución..."

...

-19 de Octubre  
3:33 a.m.

"... ... Nos veremos pronto..."

...

...

(Zzsark Stormbeard presenta...)

El cuerpo de Alissa temblaba cada minuto eterno que pasaba. Sudando y frunciendo el ceño, lentamente entró a otro plano. El plano de los sueños.

(Un especial de Halloween)

Las sabanas eran arrancadas del fuerte agarre de Alissa, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo arder por dentro. Ella entraba lentamente en lo que seria su peor miedo. Un sueño donde no podía escapar.

(Creado por Víctor Alaniz)

La angelical toon entró al peor de los mundos. Se desvío al agujero mas oscuro de los planos. Un lugar donde la mente se libera y solo se rodea de la propia oscuridad. De pronto, sentía que ella caía desde lo mas alto de la torre, gritando por ayuda y extendiendo su mano al cielo. Y cuando sus lágrimas de miedo empezaron a salir, sintió el golpe mas seco de su cabeza contra el suelo, oscureciéndose todo. Su cuerpo se hundía en el suelo, derritiéndose mientras no sentía su alma. Finalmente, durmió. Pero solo fue para entrar en...

(Desechados: La Pesadilla)

.  
.  
.

Alissa Inkwell caía con fuerza a un cuarto sin luz. Rodeada de la oscuridad, lentamente se levantaba, desesperándose. Se pegaba contra la pared en ese cuarto tan pequeño y claustrofóbico. Buscando con sus manos algún botón, prendió una muy tenue luz proveniente de un foco viejo, iluminando levemente el cuarto.

No había puerta ni ventana. Estaba parada en una plataforma de metal con varios orificios. De repente, el suelo se empezó a hundir con un liquido negro y viscoso. Alissa sentía su cuerpo hundirse lentamente en esa sustancia misteriosa. Alissa desesperándose aun más empezó a golpear las paredes con sus palmas y luego con sus puños, gritando ayuda. La sustancia llegaba a su cintura y sentía como si quemaba su piel, traspasando su ropa. Ella nunca dejó de golpear con ferocidad las paredes del cuarto y cuando la sustancia llegó a su cuello, la.plataforma se abrió y un tentáculo agarró su pierna, hundiéndola en la oscuridad, ahogándola.

Al recuperar la conciencia, Alissa estaba tirada alrededor de la misma sustancia en lo que parecía un callejón de la ciudad pero mucho mas oscuro de lo normal. Al arrodillarse empezó a toser con fuerza y dolor, hiriéndose su garganta con cada tos y sintiendo como si algo quisiera salir dentro de ella. Agarrando su cuello con sus manos seguía tosiendo y finalmente pudo expulsar un gusano negro y viscoso de su boca, cayendo al suelo y moviéndose rápidamente y cubierto de sangre. Alissa lentamente se volvía a parar, mirando su remera llena de sangre y con sus pocas fuerzas pisó con furia el gusano, reventandolo y manchando el suelo con sus tripas.

Ahora consciente, la primer idea que tuvo fue volver a la Base rápidamente para informar a sus compañeros. Caminaba por la calle, recibiendo un poco de luz de los postes. La ciudad estaba desolada por alguna razón. El viento aullaba con moribunda voz y la tierra de la ciudad cubría lentamente el oscuro cielo, extrañando a la Luna.

"Líder a Base, Líder a Base. Me escuchan?" -hablaba Alissa con su comunicador, esperando respuesta... "Por favor respondan, es una emergencia!" -hablaba sin paciencia pero aun no había respuesta... ... "Mierda..."  
Limpiandose la tierra y la sangre, Alissa fue con prisa a la Base. Reconoció que estaba en el mismo sector y veía la torre en la distancia. Al acercarse una desolada cuadra mas, escuchó un horrendo sonido. Ella se escondió en un callejón oscuro y escucho los pasos fuertes de algo. Se asomó a ver la calle y estaba caminando un Toon perdido a quien Alissa reconoció por sus cuernos doblados, pero de repende el Toon se paraliza y grita. Alissa no entendía que sucedía hasta que pudo ver una silueta oscura al frente del Toon. Esa silueta de mostraba y era una macabra y tenebrosa criatura de tinta y carne de 2 metros de altura, con 2 púas clavando los hombros del joven y levantándolo. El Toon gritaba del horror antes de ser devorado a la mitad por la criatura, teniendo una boca gigante saliendo de su cabeza.

Alissa estaba demasiado horrorizada ante la escena. La criatura tenia dos piernas de carne sin pies, sus brazos eran púas, su torso tenia varios cortes y su cabeza era reemplazada por una boca con dientes afilados. Estaba llevando un velo que al agacharse se volvía transparente y solo era una silueta, alejándose del cadáver sangrando del toon, con sus tripas y hueso desplomado en el piso.

Alissa estaba paralizada del horror, pues tenia que ir por esa misma calle para entrar a la Base. Tomando aliento, se acercó lentamente, caminando por la oscuridad y evadiendo las luces al cadáver del Toon. Miró con tristeza su carne devorada y las vísceras viscosas haciendo un charco alrededor. Alissa no iba a dejar esa cosa afuera atentando contra su raza, pero primero debía informar y armarse. Siguió caminando en la oscuridad cuando escuchaba unos pasos acercándose a ella. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y su pupila se redujo considerablemente. Al darse vuelta con lentitud, la mitad restante del Toon caminaba hacia ella, largando chorros de sangre alrededor. Ella no podía hablar de la impresión. Las piernas caminaban torpemente hacia ella y fueron pateadas por Alissa, alejándolas, pero se volvían a levantar ahora con un bulbo de tinta saliendo del centro de las tripas. Alissa tuvo que correr, alejándose del bulbo y escuchándose todos sus fuertes pisadas de botas por toda la calle.

Resonó en todo el sector el grito de la criatura mientras Alissa escuchaba la respiración y los pasos pesados del monstruo acercándose su oído. Con gran furia corría hacia la puerta de la Base y justo antes que la criatura pueda clavar sus púas, Alissa entra al edificio y cierra la puerta metálica, trabandola con una tubería. La puerta resistía los golpes violentos de la criatura hasta que se marchó en silencio.

Alissa había llegado a la Base, pero estaba oscura y vacía. Encendió la primera luz del centro y estaba muy desordenada. "Hola? ... Alguien aquí?" -llamaba Alissa pero nadie respondía. Su voz hacia eco y se perdía en el oscuro ambiente.  
Recobrando su aliento y su valentía, Alissa empezó a buscar alrededor de la Base. Encendió otra luz del pasillo que conecta el centro al cuarto de Alissa. Al entrar al cuarto estaba todo desordenado, algo que ella nunca aceptaría, y en la cama había una linterna. Agarrándola con fuerza, la encendió y siguió explorando la oscura base. Fue a la armería a proveerse de equipamiento, pero estaba vacía, totalmente. De repente escuchó sonidos provenientes del ala médica de la base.

Al entrar por la doble puerta de metal, la oscuridad se sintió aun mas pesada. El silencio era atroz. Solo resonaba la caída de gotas de los tubos de agua del techo y el crujido del viejo edificio. La linterna solo alumbraba una pequeña parte del lugar y Alissa caminaba con un miedo incierto, sin razón. Ella podía sentir un oscuro retumbe en sus oídos, producto de la misma oscuridad. La rara sustancia nuevamente caía desde algunas líneas del techo, siendo evadidas por la líder. Ella buscaba algo, alguien, que la pueda ayudar. No podía estar sola.

Debido a la oscuridad del pasillo, la líder pisó algo sin poder ver, y al alumbrar con la linterna, un gusano reventado estaba moviéndose lentamente antes de morir, pero la sangre del insecto empezó a moverse hacia las puertas del ala medica que estaban a los costados y con gran fuerza se abrieron, dejando salir la oscuridad deforme de los cuartos. Gritos y lamentos sonaban por todo el pasillo y un agudo pitido sonaba en el tímpano de la Toon. En pánico, Alissa corrió hacia la oscura puerta del laboratorio y al entrar cerro la puerta con una traba. Recuperando su respiración, Alissa busco el botón para encender la luz.

Al encenderla, el laboratorio entero estaba lleno de sangre y vísceras. Tripas cayendo por la pared y colgados del techo, sangre espesa y desagradable inundando el cuarto, hundiendo las botas de Alissa. Sobre el escritorio del laboratorio estaba el cuaderno de Luna con varias hojas arrancadas. En ella encontró texto escrito con sangre y una foto.  
"Esto aún no termina.  
Solo mira atrás y luego adelante. Mira la imagen y observa la luz"  
Alissa no quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Lentamente giró su cabeza y cuerpo, mirando detrás de ella, pero no había nada. Un leve sonido de estática empezó a escucharse en el fondo. Nuevamente, giro su cabeza al cuaderno y la foto ahora se veía con claridad. Era una sombra oscura, con cuernos puntiagudos y cabeza redonda. Alissa miro más de cerca la imagen y encontró un pequeño punto blanco, la luz. Pero la imagen empezó a moverse, asustando a la líder, mientras la sombra lentamente de movía y la luz se hacia mas fuerte.  
"Es mi turno ahora" -escuchó Alissa en su oído, paralizándola y la foto gritó mientras la sombra salía de la misma, siendo un macabro demonio, con el aspecto de Bendy pero mucho, mucho mas deforme, ahorcando a Alissa. Sus dientes amarillentos, su sonrisa macabra, su toxica tinta y sus marcados huesos eran el símbolo de un fallado experimento. Alissa trataba de escapar del agarre del demonio y fue hundida en el suelo en tan solo un segundo.

Alissa caía desde lo más alto de la Base. En la caída gritaba por ayuda, extendiendo su mano a la cima pero la gravedad la hacia caer cada ves mas fuerte. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, se hunde en una piscina de sangre y vísceras. Se levantaba rápidamente mientras todo su ropa, cabello, rostro y cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre negra. Limpiándose un poco sus ojos y escupiendo sangre, la líder se movía asqueada por el estanque. Estaba muy oscuro pero lograba ver la salida, una puerta metálica a lo mas lejos de un largo y tenebroso pasillo. Caminando con dificultad debido a la espesa sangre, retomaba su aliento de a poco.  
"Veamos que tan ruda eres..." -decía una misteriosa voz en la oscuridad mientras del estanque salía un brazo de tinta, con garras filosas como sables, y lentamente se formaba el mismo demonio de la foto. De sus orificio ocular se formaba un ojo rojizo e inquieto, mientras que el otro orificio permanecía cubierto por la infinita tinta que caía del monstruo. Su macabra sonrisa de machacadores dientes lentamente se movían con hambre. Su cuerpo totalmente formado de la sangre de los Toons permanecía siempre formado con el estanque de tinta. Alissa se sentía diminuta ante tal criatura demoníaca.

"... Ven... VEN! VEN A MI!" -gritaba el entintando demonio mientras empezaba a desplazarse hacia Alissa como una ola de tinta.  
La líder se cubría y sentía que la sangre quemaba su piel. Con furia corría hacia la salida y el demonio le hacia un gran rasguño en su espalda, abriendo su piel. Ella gritaba de dolor pero no dejaba de moverse, sintiendo que la tinta rompía sus pantalones y botas. El demonio de tinta aumentaba la cantidad de sangre, llegando al pecho de la líder, quemándola lentamente. Alissa sentía como la sangre entraba por sus piernas, dejando caer lentamente su piel mientras gritaba con agonía.  
Finalmente Alissa llegaba a la puerta y con una ultima embestida, abría y entraba a otro lugar, desapareciendo el infierno que tenia detrás de la puerta.

Lentamente se arrastraba por el suelo. Miró sus piernas y sus piernas estaban sangrando constantemente, su piel colgaba y su carne hervía, faltando algunos pedazos y mostrando sus huesos. Alissa lloraba del dolor constante e insoportable, pero seguía arrastrándose por el suelo. No se quería rendir, solo seguía adelante en el vacío. Ningún lugar donde ir. Ningún lugar donde escapar. Solo le quedaba rendirse y morir, pero nunca se rindió. Finalmente, el dolor constante la venció, sufriendo un paro cardíaco y desplomando su rostro contra el vacío, dejando detrás de ella un rastro de sangre.

"Me sorprendiste, ángel... Tienes nuestra sangre y nuestra fuerza... Usa la bien, "líder". Vuelve con mi hijo" -decía la voz misteriosa y hundía a Alissa en un río de tinta.

De un suspiro fuerte, Alissa despertó y tenia a su lado a B moviéndola, tratando de despertarla. En silencio, Alissa se sentó, agarrando su pecho mientras su cabello cubría su rostro. Ella sentía la cálida caricia de B en su espalda.  
"... B... ... Te gustaría ser líder...?"

...  
...  
...

.  
.  
.

(Desechados: Pesadilla)

(Creado por Víctor Alaniz)

(Escrito por Víctor Alaniz)

(OCs creados por Zzsark Stormbeard y Sweet Lil Demon)

("Desechados" es perteneciente a Zzsark Stormbeard (Víctor Alaniz))

.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
